Classroom Shenanigans
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: "Ka-kashi, stop it,' Iruka begged, his hoarse pleas falling only on the walls of the empty classroom.  "But why Iru-kun?  You seem to be enjoying this, and who am I to deny you such pleasures?"   Smutty smut smut. KakaIru in some classroom boy love.


"Ka-kashi, stop it,' Iruka begged, his hoarse pleas falling only on the walls of the empty classroom.  
>"But why Iru-kun? You seem to be enjoying this, and who am I to deny you such pleasures?" the silver haired man teased as he palmed Iruka's growing erection, drawing an almost silent moan from the school teacher.<br>"Anyone could-" A gasp broke his words as Kakashi's mouth descended on his neck, kissing and nipping his honey-coloured column.  
>"Anyone could walk in on us," Iruka continued "That's why."<p>

Iruka bit back a moan; the twangs of pleasure making it hard to speak. 'Please Kakashi…'

Kakashi sighed and looked seriously into Iruka's worried eyes. "I locked the doors," he assured the teacher, "Nobody will see you like this Ruka." He leaned forwards and brushed his lips against the others.  
>Iruka spoke, more clearly this time, "There's only a 40 minute break Kaka-" Kakashi's lips were suddenly plastered to his, his warm tires pressed against Iruka's, begging to be let in. Iruka pulled away; he needed his lips for speaking.<p>

"Kakashi wait, please." His breaths were quickly becoming pants. If he didn't voice his opinion now, Iruka would soon be putty in Kakashi's hands. With another sigh, Kakashi removed his hands from Iruka's now painful hard on, looking into his eyes patiently for his explanation.  
>"I don't want anyone to… see me… you know…" Iruka sputtered. He had never had a problem explaining his thoughts to people before. He was a teacher after all.<br>"No… I don't know," Kakashi replied, growing impatient.  
>"Like… this," he said as he gestured to his body and their suggestive position.<br>"Aroused?"

Kakashi was trying to understand why he was talking and not pleasantly torturing his little dolphin. He watched as a blush took over Iruka's face, colouring the scar just a shade darker than the rest of his beautiful skin.

"Ruka, I don't want anyone else to see you like this either," Kakashi assured Iruka, leaning over to kiss him sweetly, "Which is why I locked the door." He pressed his lips against Iruka's again, this time Iruka responded, opening his mouth so Kakashi's tongue could slip in and taste the wonders of his little dolphin's mouth. He pulled back, his arms on either armrest of the chair he had trapped the teacher in.

"Please, Iruka?" Kakashi pleaded. Kakashi knew the power Iruka had over him. He may have been a stronger Ninja, but Iruka controlled his heart, and he could deny Kakashi his love and affection. That power was strong.

Iruka sighed, looking down and away from Kakashi, who took his response as a no. He stood from his position and turned his back to Iruka, disappointment lapping at his heart like waves against the shore.  
>"You'll have to go home, and bring me a new set of clothes then," Iruka spoke quietly.<p>

Kakashi whipped around, looking at a blushing, and under further inspection, rather aroused Iruka standing not 2 feet from him. He snapped forwards, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and kissed him passionately. Iruka was much more compliant this time, his tongue playing with Kakashi's, fighting for dominance. Kakashi smiled when he felt Iruka's arms coming to wrap around his shoulders in sweet surrender. He pushed the teacher back until he had him lying completely on the desk.

Kakashi crawled on top of him smoothly, as his mouth moved from Iruka's plump lips to his neck, biting his way down the tan column till he reached the zipper of his vest. It was not long until both Iruka and Kakashi's tops were on the floor. With so much beautiful tan skin in front of him, Kakashi felt it would be a crime not to touch, and taste all of it. His hands ghosting over ribs, finding a pert nipple and pinching it till Iruka hissed and arched off the desk. His lips greedily kissed Iruka's torso, his tongue tracing patterns over the tan chest, sucking, twirling his tongue, and nipping his way down the golden body.

Iruka raked his nails down Kakashi's spine, eliciting a beautiful moan from Kakashi's mouth. Iruka panted and writhed under Kakashi, as his hands came to undo pants, nipping hard at Iruka's hipbone, making the teacher buck and shiver under the older man.  
>"Kashi… don't stop," Iruka panted out as his pants were thrown to the floor.<p>

Kakashi only smirked as his mouth enveloped Iruka's waiting cock, locking his lips around the head and giving it a good suck, causing the school teacher to moan. He lowered his mouth, taking in as much of Iruka as he could, lightly humming in approval of the wonderful taste.  
>"Fuck… Kakashi… please," Groaned Iruka's shaking voice. Kakashi released Iruka's cock with a pop as he stood up, rummaging through his pockets and removing the small phial before dropping his pants and leaning over the disheveled man.<p>

"Spread your legs for me Ruka," he ordered, his authoritative voice deep and rough. Iruka was powerless to resist Kakashi's will, his thighs parting for Kakashi's slick fingers.  
>"I am the only one to see you like this Iruka-sensei," he whispered into Iruka's ear as he slipped the first finger in.<p>

Iruka groaned in anticipation for what was to come, his hands found their way into Kakashi's gravity defying hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Iruka didn't notice the second finger being added, and barely registered the third, until Kakashi crooked his fingers to brush against his prostate.  
>Iruka moaned loudly, releasing Kakashi and thrusting against his fingers, his body begging for Kakashi to pleasure him again. And he did, thrusting his fingers into him hitting his prostate once more, making the teacher arch and buck.<br>"Kakashi… fuck… now..." Iruka tried to speak between moans.  
>"Who I am to deny you such pleasure I-ru-ka?" Kakashi almost sang, as he pulled Iruka's leg over his shoulder and pushed past the now relaxed ring of muscles.<p>

Iruka groaned beneath him, loving the full feeling as Kakashi slid entirely into him. Kakashi paused, needing to calm himself down before the tightness of Iruka's ass made this embarrassingly fast.  
>"Move," the teacher grunted as he shifted against Kakashi, making him grunt and pull out, only to thrust himself back in.<p>

Kakashi leaned forwards and captured the teacher in a searing kiss, pulling out a little, and pushing back in, his thrusts slow and controlled. Iruka wanted more, his hands pushing against Kakashi's ass, trying to get the man to go faster, harder, more. Kakashi was having none of it, as his hands caressed Iruka's sides.

The next thrust was well-aimed, hitting Iruka's prostate, making to teacher moan loudly into Kakashi's mouth. The pace increased after that, Kakashi's precise thrusts hitting home each time, making Iruka feel like he was about to cum with each stroke to his sweet spot. A sheet of white coloured Iruka's vision as a slender but firm hand wrapped around his cock. And with a hard thrust, and tug, he was gone, shuttering under the intensity of his orgasm.

Kakashi continued pounding him, all rhythm lost in his rush to finish, panting into Iruka's ear before the tightening in his groin was too much, and he released inside his beloved Ruka-kun.  
>The pair laid on the desk, breathing hard, covered in sweat.<p>

"That was fucking fantastic," Kakashi breathed into Iruka's ear as he pulled out, making the smaller man grunt in discomfort. Iruka laid on the desk a little longer, as Kakashi used a discarded cleaning rag to clean himself and Iruka up. Kakashi finally clothed himself, and handed Iruka his now wrinkled clothing.

"Now," he grunted, sitting up and replacing his shirt. "I'm going to the washroom to uh… further clean up… I better have new clothes delivered before class starts." A quick glance at Kakashi was all that was needed as the copy-nin poofed away, leaving Iruka to look back at his desk.  
>"I'll never be able to get any work done on this desk ever again."<p>

SOOOO I finally squeezed out some smut. Wrote it at 2am last night. edited by a friend. RR please?


End file.
